Sea Shells
by Tchrin Yuan
Summary: She collected sea-shells, to mark the days when they started dating. One-shot. Jack/Carly.


**Got this idea from writing random words on a piece of paper (I know, it's weird. But it helps if your on writers block). Jack and Carly are one of my favorite couples in YuGiOh 5D's.**

**Hope you enjoy this one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I think you already know.  
><strong>

**Seashells **

_She collected sea-shells, to mark the days when they started dating._

Water made her orange flip flops become moist. She wiggled her toes, getting the cold feeling away. The fresh, cool morning air started to get sucked by the sun as the air started to turn humid by the ocean and the heat mixing together. Tucking her knees to her chest, she gazed at the red and orange star rise from under the blanket of earth through her think spectacles.

Her fingers met her pink wrist band and she started to play around with it. Remembering it was 6:46, she watched as the sun grew higher into the sky. Different hues of the hot colors reflected off her glasses, making her squint and looking back down to the ground. She picked up her glass jar. It was laying beside her in the beach sand and was filled with beach ornaments that had the most unique colors.

She twisted the large jar open and picked out her largest seashell. It was a bright pink color. She lied several of her shells onto the sand in front of her in a rainbow pattern, trying to avoid sea water. It was a collection of fat and tiny shells. Some of them were round and two dimensional as others were three dimensional or shiny or rough.

She counted the shells, resting her chin on her knees. The reporter reached up to ten shells. A smile played around her lips.

The strap of her blue and white striped summer top suddenly got loose. She pulled it back onto her shoulder, sighing as she complained mentally why it always happened. It always happened when she wore a spaghetti strap or dress. She was wearing a spaghetti strap and blue shorts. Summer was the current season so it was hot outside, even in the mornings at six.

The camera lover flinched as she felt fingers land like an airplane on her bare shoulders. She grabbed a rock on the ground and was about to chuck it at the personal bubble intruders face. But before she did...

"What are you doing Carly?" A voice asked. In the voice, Carly recognized an Australian accent.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she put the rock back down. "Jack it's only you," She said in relief. The tall blond took a seat in the sand beside his girlfriend. Carly took notice that Jack wore his black sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans.

She raised an eyebrow. "A pair of jeans? Seriously, it's like ninety something degrees outside."

"Well I can stand the heat," He said.

"Oh, okay then.."

A few minuted passed.. well the couple wasn't sure. They stayed silent for a while and the sun began to shine highly above the sky as clouds started to appear in the sky.

Jack cleared his throat. "Soo ..."

Carly then jumped slightly in her position, remembering something. "Wait! How did you find me here? It's also six something or seven in the morning. Aren't you kinda a bear? Who sleeps all the time because he's to fat to wake up?" Carly rambled.

He stared at her for a moment. Rephrasing her comment. But ignored it. "Slow down, I happen to heard you leave your apartment. So I changed and followed you here."

Carly gasped. "Stalker!" She shouted as she punched him weakly in the arm. Jack spotted the sea shells in front of her and the empty jar. He thought of something and smirked.

"I wasn't supposed to 'stalk' you?" Jack questioned, empathizing 'stalk'.

"No," The reporter said.

"What are these shells? They don't happen to have anything to do with me, do they?" He asked.

"No," She lied.

"Then why did you say I wasn't supposed to be here? These seashells must have a connection to me if I'm not supposed to be here."

Oh. He got it. _Jack just has to be smart today_, Carly thought. "Fine it does," She admitted. She put her hands on her knees and placed her chin on them. "It marks how long we had been dating..."

Jack stared at the beautiful shells, after a few seconds, he looked up at her, raising his left eyebrow. "There's ten of them," He said. "We haven't dated for only ten days."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Not ten days! ten months! One shell equals to one month. Idiot."

"Oh.."

"Who's the smarty pants now, Jack?" Carly teased, crossing her arms. She couldn't help but form a smile.

He rolled his violet orbs. "You are the smart one. But right now, according to today, it's officially eleven months."

Carly sighed, flopping her arms to the side. "Jack," She paused, "why did I come here?"

"Uh.. so I wouldn't stalk you even if I was able to?" He guessed, scratching his head.

Carly shook her head. "No!" Her forehead dropped onto the edge of his shoulder purposely. She closed her eyes, putting a hand on his shoulder also. "Jack. I came here to look for another shell," She explained softly.

"Oh," He muttered, closing his eyes as he let quiet summer breeze blow threw his hair freely. He opened his violet orbs. "I guess maybe, if you want, I can help you look for one?"

She pressed her hand firmly onto his shoulder as she lifted her forehead off his shoulder. The sun made his violet eyes shine. "Really?"

"Of course. You think I would do nothing for you?" He asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

She smiled slightly. "No." Carly moved her head away and picked up her shells, re-counting them to make sure there were ten. She placed them in the jar and screwed on the lid, running of somewhere.

"Come one, Jack!" She chimed. Right at that moment people started to scramble onto the beach, enjoying the summer. He looked away from the New Domino city citizens and smirked, running after the reporter.

He caught up quickly due to his tallness. Carly slowed down, walking. She glanced at the sand, looking at her footprints and then watched as they got washed away over and over again.

"I love summer," She said, "but hate the heat."

Jack laughed, as his head shook, "I agree, Carly. Summer is the best of seasons, except for the heat."

She smiled up at him. "I'm looking for the best shell today."

They wandered around the beach, chatting about random stuff. The former king and reporter came across a couple of shells, but they weren't good enough. It just didn't fit there characteristics. The shells that Carly collected are always connected to them for some reason. Like the pink shell she had, it was her first shell too. It was also the first time they confessed when she got the shell. It showed there love for each other was finally realized.

Carly glanced around the sand, she saw a magenta shell that was small, but it looked too fragile to touch.

"That one reminds me of Akiza for some reason," She told Jack, pointing at the shell.

He shook his head and caught a glimpse of a crab walking into the ocean. "That might not be a shell, but it sure looks like Yusei." His finger pointed at the crab in the ocean which made Carly roll her gray, aqua eyes.

"Hey, look at this one," He suggested, picking up a shell that lay by his boots. The sun reflecting off it's light blue coat made it shine. "It's blue," Jack stated and poked her blue striped tank top which was also blue, "and my favorite colors, purple and white, mixed together."

"It's nice," She mentioned. "The size is okay.. nice features.."

"Does it have to be perfect?" Jack questioned, cutting the reporter off.

"Well, yes! Or else it wouldn't fit in the collection," Carly explained.

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Put it in the jar if you want," Carly said. Jack moved it towards the top of the jar, but his fingers froze in place. She shot him a look and he moved it back, shaking his head.

"I have to do something first," He exclaimed, and sat down in the sand, picking up something that he found on the ground. He lied down, and placed the shell towards the sun, making it shady above him as he started to carve something in the middle of the shell with a stick.

Carly, standing, not knowing what he was doing, simply asked what he was doing. But he refused to tell her, telling her to wait for a few minutes and he will show her.

She just shrugged, starring off at the ocean as mist blew into her face, cooling it down. Just as she was wiping the mist of her glasses using her shirt, Jack called her to lay down beside him, and she obeyed, slipping her glasses back on.

"Look," Jack ordered, but not harshly. Carly looked at the shell he held up towards the sun. On it she saw the letters _J + C_ in the middle and underneath was the date, _08/01/25_

"Jack.." She mumbled, "it's, beautiful."

"You really think so?" He asked.

She nodded, moving her head towards his face. "Yup."

He gave her the shell, as she moved it towards her face, admiring the beautiful handwriting that Jack had that she never knew about. Jack stared at her face and took her glasses off, looking at the odd swirls it had on the lenses.

"Hey," Carly muttered, in a girly way. "What are you doing?"

"How come you always wear these?" Jack asked. "You never break them or anything?"

"I do, a lot," She admitted, "It's just I have a whole lot of extra pairs of glasses."

A smirk crept upon his lips making Carly pout.

"It's not funny," Carly said.

"I know.. but... who keeps a whole bunch of glasses?"

Carly snatched back her glasses. "Me!"

"Oh.. okay" He muttered.

As the sun moved across the sky, making it become the afternoon, more and more people flooded onto the beach sand. They were swimming and doing well.. summer things. The gang had also came unexpectedly, looking like they were ready for a picnic. When they saw Jack and Carly, they joined them and they had lunch together. All of them hung out at the beach for the day.

Night appeared, making the sky turned dark and everyone left, leaving two people left on the shadowy sand.

Carly grinned, looking up at the stars. Even if it was night, it was still hot. "Thanks Jack."

"For what?" He asked, glancing at her.

"For helping me find a shell," She said, interlocking their fingers.

He smiled. It was something rare for an Atlas to do. "Your welcome. By the way, happy eleven month anniversary."

Him finding a perfect shell was already a good present to give.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I rushed the ending. <strong>

**I hate endings. But didn't have anything better to write. Oh well. I'll try better next time *thumbs up***

**Thanks for reading. Was it bad? Good? Okay? Rushed? Cheesy/fluffy? **


End file.
